A Reason to Stay
by Mrs-diAngelo25
Summary: "'There's another reason why you shouldn't stay with me. I can't seem to do anything right and I'm broken. I always have been and I always will be, nothing can change that.'" Four-shot I wrote after HoH. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE HOUSE OF HADES. Rated T for language and slight adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reason to Stay**  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series by Rick Riodan.

* * *

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you." I say, sitting down next to Nico.

"Oh, hey, Ky." he says, looking down at his feet.

We were in the sword arena. He must of just finished training because there were at least five dummies worth of straw on the floor and he was soaked in sweat.

"What's the matter?" I ask, bumping his arm, playfully.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" he asks, turning his dark gaze onto me.

I could tell he was lying. That was one of the things I was best at; telling when someone was lying. There was something in his dark eyes that just told me something was up.

I cross my arms and give him a pointed look. "No, something's wrong. I can tell." I say.

He sighs and sets his jaw in that way that obviously states that he's going to be difficult.

"Fine. You don't wanna tell me, that's fine. I'll find out eventually." I say, throwing my hands up as I stand up from the bench.

I walk out of the arena, just waiting for him to call me back or rush after me and pour all his problems out to me. He didn't though.

I pause for a second when I reach the exit, waiting for just this. I could sense him watching me. I give an inaudible sigh and walk out into the bright sunshine.

As I was walking to the dock, I bumped into Keegan.

"Hey." I say.

"Oh, hey Kyra." he says, seeming to grow extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"Where you headed?" I ask.

"Oh, just about to go to the sword arena and shoot some arrows at the dummies." he says, rather quickly.

I smirk. "Well, you'll probably have to sew 'em back up or make new ones." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Nico was just practicing. At least five of them are shredded and scattered all over the floor." I say.

"Is he still down there? Nico, I mean." he says.

"He was there when I left a couple of a minutes ago. I'd say he is." I say.

"Oh, okay. Well, I need to go. See you later, Kyra." he says, then hurries past me and in the direction of the arena.

I watch as he practically sprints over. I look to the path leading to the dock, and then back at Keegan's disappearing figure. I debate about it for a couple of seconds, then turn back and head to the arena again. Something was up, and I had a feeling it involved Keegan and Nico.

**A/N:**

**First chapter out of the four. This is that story I was talking about that I wrote when I read a certain part in HoH and I got so angry I wanted to throw the book out the window but instead I started writing. Whatcha guys think so far? I'm gonna warn you, when you read the next chapter you'll probably want to murder me. **

**Again, DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE HOUSE OF HADES!**

**XOXO,**

**Mrs-diAngelo25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series by Rick Riodan.

* * *

As I enter the arena for the second time today, I hear a quiet, heated argument, if there is such a thing as a "quiet" heated argument.

I creep in and stay hidden behind one of the benches right next to the entrance. I peek over the top of the bench and see Nico sweeping up the straw scattered all over the floor, while arguing with Keegan.

Keegan looked like he might keel over at any second, and Nico looked furious (which explained the look on Keegan's face), yet embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. I've never seen this look on Nico before, and it wasn't a look a liked.

"Nico, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to go that far I—" but Nico cuts him off.

"No, Keegan. I can't believe you'd try something like that, especially with me, and also since Kyra is your sister. For fuck's sake, man, why? Do you just want our relationship to crash and burn and then have her hate you?" he asks, turning a withering look onto Keegan.

Keegan backs up a little, seeming to be a bit terrified of Nico's look. "I—I." he stutters.

"You what? Are you sorry that you kissed me?" I had to hold in a gasp at this, "Did it even occur to you that anyone could of walked in on us and then rushed off to tell Kyra? Gods, Keegan." Nico sighs, resting his forehead on the top of the broom.

"Yes. For all of it. I'm so sorry, Nico. Please forgive me." he begs, sounding close to tears.

Nico looks up at him and glares at him. He walks closer to Keegan, inches away. Before Nico can do anything, Keegan grabs his face and kisses him full-on the lips.

Nico seemed stunned for a second, then gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Keegan, pulling him closer.

I felt sick. Not because I was watching two guys kiss, that didn't bother me. What bothered me, _deeply_ bothered me, was that my brother and my _boyfriend_ were kissing quite passionately, behind my back.

I stand up from my crouching position behind the bench and then make my way down to them.

"Stop." I say. My voice was quite and trembled slightly, but it was firm.

They break apart, seemingly dazed, and then look and see that it was me standing before them. Me who had caught them red-handed.

Looks of utter shock and something much more than shame came to their faces.

"Just, stop." I say, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Ky, I can explain." Nico says, his fingertips brushing across my arm.

I open my eyes and jerk my arm away from his touch. "Don't touch me." I say, my voice as sharp as a knife.

He backs away a little and looks at me. He knew I was infuriated and hurt right now. He's probably cursing himself a million times over.

"I don't want to talk to either one of you right now. I don't even want to look at you." I say, my voice cracking.

"Ky," Nico says, his voice soft.

"No, don't talk to me." I say, fighting the urge to curl up in a ball and sob my eyes out right here.

I turn my back on them and walk out of the arena again. I had no intention of coming back here today.

**A/N:**

**Well, uhm. So yea, that just happened. It gets better, I promise! I don't really have much else to say on this chapter? Oh, why do you think Keegan kissed Nico in the first place, or why Nico gave in to it?**

**XOXO,**

**Mrs-diAngelo25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series by Rick Riodan.

* * *

I had been sitting on the dock for quite some time now. I had skipped training after the horn had been blown, signaling the end of free time. I didn't feel like putting up with having to look or talk to Keegan. Not after he had betrayed me like that.

I had kept the tears at bay for as long as my tear glands would permit.

Hot, angry, frustrated tears spilled down my cheeks like waterfalls. How could I have been so stupid and not of seen the way Keegan had been looking at Nico? How could I have not seen the small glint in Nico's eye whenever he had caught Keegan's eye?

I wipe the tears away from my face, forcing myself to stop crying. Crying wouldn't do any good, it would only make me feel worse.

Suddenly, I feel the wooden boards beneath me vibrate. I glance behind me and see the familiar, curly black hair of Mo.

"Hey, you missed training today. Are you—Ky, what's wrong?" he asks, his violet eyes widening with alarm.

I sigh and look down at the sparking lake water. The sun was starting to set and I knew that the meal horn would sound soon. I eventually decide to tell Mo what I had witnessed today. I couldn't keep it to myself.

"Gods, I don't know what I'm going to do." I moan, resting my head in my hands.

Mo rubs my back, trying to comfort me. "Well, there's really only one thing you _can_ do." he says.

"Oh, yea? And what's that?" I ask.

"Talk to Nico." he says.

I look up at him and see a struggle of emotions fighting for dominance in his eyes. He obviously wanted to just beat the shit out of Nico and Keegan for hurting me, but he knew that would probably just hurt me even more.

"And what exactly am I supposed to say to him? 'Even though my brother was shoving his tongue down your throat earlier today, I forgive you?'" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly. Just ask him what was going on. From what you told me, he was pretty pissed off at Keegan for kissing him the first time. He obviously never wanted to hurt you." he says, shrugging.

"And how do I ask him about how he pretty obviously enjoyed it when Keegan kissed him?" I ask.

"He'll probably tell you why he acted like that when you ask him what's going on." he says.

I take a deep breath and look up at the sky. It was painted in deep orange, red, and purple.

"Okay." I sigh.

The dinner horn blows and I get to my feet, as does Mo.

"Just skip the campfire tonight and talk to him about it." he says.

"But I'm supposed to lead the sing-along tonight." I say.

"Just tell Will or one of the others do it. Tell them that you really need to discuss something with Nico and that it can't wait until tomorrow." he says.

"Yea, okay." I say.

**A/N:**

**Sort of a filler chapter before we get to the last one...**

**XOXO,**

**Mrs-diAngelo25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series by Rick Riodan.

* * *

"Hey, Nico." I say.

I was waiting outside the mess hall, having finished my dinner already. I had wanted to eat and leave as soon as possible, considering I had to eat with Keegan. It was awkward to say the least, but thankfully, I don't think the other three noticed.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" he asks, coming over to me.

"Yes. I've thought about it, and I think we need to talk about what happened this afternoon." I say.

"I agree. My cabin or yours?" he asks.

"Yours. I have a feeling this chat is going to take a while, and I don't want Will and the others walking in when we're in the middle of it." I say, walking down the steps.

Nico follows and says, "Yea, that's a good idea."

* * *

"So please, explain to me what all that was about?" I ask, sitting on one end of the black leather couch inside the Hades cabin.

Nico sits on the other end, as far away from me as possible. To someone who didn't know what had happened earlier and knew we practically always sat in each others laps, this would have been quite an odd scene.

"Actually no. Give me a reason why I should even stay with you after what you did." I say, standing up and turning to glare at him.

He looks up at me, a look of utter helplessness in his eyes. He almost looked like a lost puppy with those eyes.

"I don't have one." he says, his voice quite.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Every guy ever in your situation or one similar to it always has an excuse to give their girlfriend to stay with their sorry ass." I say, crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm not like every guy. I don't have an excuse. You're better off without me, Kyra, and you know it." he says.

"Oh, don't do that." I scold.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Make me feel guilty. Don't do it." I say.

"I wasn't trying to. I'm telling the truth." he says.

I look him in the eyes and see he's telling the truth. He truly _didn't_ have an excuse to give me. He wasn't trying to make me feel guilty.

"Fucking gods, Nico." I sigh, angrily.

"You want to know what happened?" he asks after a while.

I hesitate before replying. "Yes." I say.

He breathes heavily and then plunges into his explanation. "This morning, I was on the lava wall. Well, some lava got a bit too close for comfort and the wall started shaking really bad. So, I lost my grip and fell. Thankfully, I wasn't very high up, but I was high enough to have the impact of the fall hurt." he says.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Just wait. No one was around, they were all at different places training. I was getting up when Keegan came over to me. He helped me up and then he told me to come to the Apollo cabin so he could give me some ambrosia to heal the scrapes I had gotten." he continues.

"When we got there, he found the ambrosia and gave me a piece of it. I ate it and the cuts closed up and all that. Well, I was about to leave and he was right behind me. He closed the door and I was already down the steps and I was about to go down to the sword arena. He was walking down the steps and tripped and fell. He got pretty banged up. Got a bad cut on his cheek and smashed his nose." he says.

"So, I took him back into the Apollo cabin and he told me where the ambrosia was. I went and got it and a wet washcloth and gave them to him. He got cleaned up and before I knew it, he was kissing me." he says.

"Wait, so he just _kissed_ you?" I ask.

"Yea..." he says, his voice so quiet it was nearly impossible to hear him.

"What else happened?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Just by the way you said "yea" tells me there's something you're not telling me about that kiss." I say.

He's silent. "Nico, if you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to tell me what happened." I say.

He sighs and says, "I kinda liked it."

I was a bit shocked, preventing me from forming a response. "So what does this mean? Are you gay?" I finally ask. I wasn't making fun of him in any way, I just wanted to know.

"No, I don't think so." he sighs. He looked miserable.

"Well then, what?" I ask, sitting back down on the couch, in the middle this time so I was closer to him.

"Maybe bi? I don't know." he moans, plopping his head into his hands. He was obviously just as confused about this as I was.

"Well, do you find other guys attractive? Are you even remotely attracted to Keegan? Or was it just impulse to kiss him back when he kissed you?" I ask.

"I'm not attracted to Keegan. I think that was just impulse, like you said. But—" he trails off.

"But what?" I ask, leaning closer to him.

"What you said about finding other guys attractive...I do, sometimes." he says.

"Are you like, physically attracted to them, or is it just that you think some guys are good looking? 'Cause guys can think that other guys are good looking, but not be physically attracted to them." I say. I wondered when I had become an expert on this subject, but the words coming out of my mouth sounded true, so I just kept talking.

"It's just sometimes I'm physically attracted to guys. Like, most of the time it's girls. You, really. No one else. But when I first came to Camp, there were a couple of guys who were year-rounders and I thought they were pretty damn attractive...And someone else too." he says, looking down, as if ashamed.

"Who?" I ask.

He looks up at me and I could see a battle going on in his head. He wanted to tell me, but he was terrified to at the same time. "Percy; I had a huge crush on him the moment I met him." he says.

"I was so young at the time, so confused about everything. And then Bianca died like a week after that, and I really just didn't know what to do with myself. I practically hated Percy then because he had told me he would try and keep Bianca safe. I didn't really find anyone attractive at all for a long time. Until I met you, that is." he says, chancing a glance at me.

I was a bit shocked. Surprisingly not by the fact that Nico was obviously bi, but that he hadn't even found anyone attractive until he met me.

"Really?" I ask, looking at him.

He nods and for some unknown reason, my eyes decided to fill with tears, yet again today.

"Ky, what's wrong?" he asks, scooting closer to me and hesitantly placing his arm around my shoulders.

I lean into him and bury my face into his chest. He takes that as an invitation to wrap his arms around me.

"Gods, I'm just so frustrated." I sniffle, pulling away from him.

"With what?" he asks.

"With myself." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I want to be frustrated and angry with you, but I just can't bring myself to be." I say.

"I know it probably won't clear anything up at all, but I want you to know that I've only ever loved _you_. Only you." he says, taking my hands in his bigger, rougher ones.

I let out a sob and then take my hands out of his and place them behind his neck. I lean forward and kiss him, still crying but trying to stop.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap, deepening the kiss. I run my fingers though his hair, tugging on a few strands here and there.

He runs his hand up and down my spine, giving me chill bumps. I press myself against him, closing the small gap between us.

I tug at his shirt and pull it off of him. He does the same to me and throws mine to the floor with his. We lay down on the couch, he on top of me.

We break apart and he starts kissing my collarbone, working his way up my neck. I open my eyes and look at his back. What I see shocks me. There seemed to be lashes on his back, like someone went whip-happy on him and just went to town.

They almost looked like they were glowing red and radiating heat. I lightly run my fingers over the closest one and Nico arches his back, letting out a gasp of pain, and sits up.

"Who did that to you?" I ask.

"One of the Furies." he mumbles.

"Why?" I ask.

"Hades ordered them to 'cause when I went down there a few days ago, and he ah, found out about this thing. It also didn't help that I yelled at Persephone. So he thought I deserved a punishment." he says, his tone bitter.

"Why didn't they go away already? I mean, you've eaten some ambrosia since then." I say.

"When they whip you with one of their Punishment whips, nothing can heal the lash. It just has to heal on it's own time." he says.

"There's another reason why you shouldn't stay with me. I can't seem to do anything right and I'm broken. I always have been and I always will be, nothing can change that." he says.

"That's not a reason why I shouldn't stay with you. That's a reason why I _should_ stay with you." I say, taking his hands.

"What? Why? How is that a reason?" he asks, surprised.

"'Cause I can help put yourself back together, like you've been helping me since the fire." I say, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Ky," he says.

"No. I don't care what you say. We're going to make this work, because no matter what you've done in the past or what you did today, I'm still convinced that you're the one for me." I say, holding onto him like my life depended on it.

"Gods, I love you." he breathes, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

I gently kiss his temple. "It'll be alright, Nico." I whisper.

"I just—I don't want to be alone anymore. I was alone for so long, and I don't want to be anymore." he says.

"You won't be. I promise." I say.

**A/N:**

**And the finale! After I read that certain scene in HoH, I decided to use that to my own advantage, make Nico bi, not gay. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Oh, by the way, this was set just a bit after my story ****Broken**** from my series ****The Shadows of Revolution.**** So, if you were wondering what Kyra was talking about when she was talking about the fire, you should read the series. **


End file.
